Dewer
'Dewer '''is a LNER Holden B12/3 that claims to have to be "still in service and the LNER still runs Britain's east coast". This makes more mysterious after having stayed for three weeks, he, and his coaches, vanished without trace. This made engine of the railway think he came from, and returned to an alternate universe (according to Jinty). Bio Dewer mysteriously appeared on the Gladsville line in 2014 with a fleet of eight LNER Gresley Teak coaches with no passengers in them. According to him, he was heading a empty stock working out of London (Kings Cross) bound for York with the eight coaches in tow. This was normal practice of the LNER since 2001, since most of the passengers are now using private cars instead of trains. He was only passing Grantham when he found himself on a branch line, and nearly crashed into Stovold heading a demonstration goods. The B12/3 was brought back to Gladsville and explained to the management that the LNER still existed and steam still ruled the tracks of the United Kingdom, plus Britain's empire still had all its countries (including Clyde's former home of Australia). Basis or real locomotive Dewer is based of the real LNER B12/3 4-6-0. These were rebuilt from the original GER S69 (LNER B12/1s) and their Beyer Peacock & Co, known as B12/2s by the LNER. The class was an enlarged version of the S46, designed by Stephen Dewer Holden's own father, James Holden. This was because of the strict Great Eastern Railway (GER) loading gauge, and the S69 were the largest locomotives the loading gauge could allow (until Herbert Nigel Gresley introduced the B17s, which were a littler heavier than the B12s). Today, one (LNER No. 8572/BR 61572) is preserved and found on the North Norfolk Railway (NNR) and is currently operational. There was a LNER B12 that carried the pre-1946 number 8509, and this engine was one of the original GER S69s by S. D. Holden. It's likely that Dewer was also based on the urban legend of the Man from Taured, which the mystery goes back to Japan in 1954. The man wasn't know to officals and his country sounded odd and when shown a map, his country wasn't on the map (but he did point to where it should be). After staying the night at a hotel at the airport, and guarded by officials, the latter found that he, and his belongs have vanished without a trace. This possibly the inspiration for Dewer and the Gresley Teak coaches he brought with him vanished with no trace. Trivia Dewer is oddly enough one of a few science-fiction elements in the whole series. This is because he doesn't know the events of 1948 and the continued usage of steam locomotives on the mainlines of the UK. Dewer's old-looking design and poor level of detail is due to the fact that Shane Sowter was using a 1970s Tri-ang Hornby LNER B12/3. This is shown from the middle pair of wheels being flangeless. * The model was painted to resemble the 2017 release, along with the new numbers and lettering. Shane Sowter is going to plan Dewer's return from his alternate reality. Dewer's name comes from the middle name of his designer, Stephen ''Dewer Holden. Category:Tender locomotives Category:Ex-LNER